


221B: Book

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows why he is where he is, he also knows why he does what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Book

Sherlock could close his eyes and imagine that the greasy sheets amidst which he crouched were in fact to the left of a fire which John sometimes lit. He could suppose that he were facing an ugly well worn armchair over which a blanket had been carefully placed, and might, on a good night, even pretend that a steaming mug of tea were in the offing if John could be persuaded.

Sherlock could open his eyes and realise why a glossy dust jacket covered in unknown constellations lay beneath his fingers. John had sometimes sat in the ugly well worn chair to read novels that took his fancy, the blanket over his knees if it were chilly. On a good night John might even have written a blog entry, so preoccupied that Sherlock could bloody well get his own damn tea. 

Sherlock had positioned himself in a way which left a crick in his neck, and the unread hardback he clutched left his hands numb, but he would not move willingly from this spot. This was the position in which he could see his postage stamp of sky, and the same stars that John knew. 

Sherlock tightened his grip around the volume in his lap. He would not learn about Astronomy until John could read to him from their (this) book.


End file.
